Seven years
by one tree chuck
Summary: Seven years later, Brooke Haley and Nathan return to tree hill. With Brooke having to deal with seeing Lucas again who is with Peyton and the returm of Rachel the is sure to be one hell of a trip please review better summary inside i think!
1. Chapter 1

Seven years, seven years it had been since they had been in tree hill. Nathan and Haley left after college wanting to move so that Nathan could play professional basketball and still be close to Haley and there two children James and Helen. They ended up in New York along with Brooke. Haley started recording again when James went to school she also started recording again with Chris Keller who surprisingly ended up dating Brooke what happen when they have to return to tree hill for Mouths wedding what happens when Brooke had to see Lucas again who is still with Peyton and what happens when Rachel comes back and wanting Nathan again!!! 

" Haley have you packed James suitcase yet" asked Nathan

" yes all done babe have you done Helens ?" asked Haley

" I sure have! " said Nate

"okay good you ready I told Brooke we would pick her up around 12 and then Chris is meeting us there in a couple of days" said Haley

" Okay but does Chris have to come he doesn't even know mouth and he is kind of doing my head in now always talking in third person its driving me crazy hales!!" said Nate

" Hey its not my fault I know Chris can be annoying but hey he is with Brooke and we want Brooke in our lives so were going to have to put up with him okay?" said Haley

" Okay but only for you my beautiful wife" said Nathan leaning down for a kiss which Haley happily accepted

" ewe mummy and daddy are kissing" said James coming in through there bedroom door. Nathan and Haley broke apart and started giggling

" sorry kido! Right are you ready we have to get going?" said Nathan

" yep! Going to get in the car now" said James walking off 

" okay that's one you get Helen ill get the luggage and lets go" said Nathan

"okay" said Haley

Half an hour later they arrives at Brookes for the first time Brooke was actually ready and not late! So they were quick on there way and off to JFK airport.

" So Brooke you excited about going back to Tree hill?" asked Haley

" Erm lets see am I excited about having to see Lucas again obsessing over Peyton sure!!!" said Brooke sarcastically

" Brooke come on you have Chris now and am sure you will get along with them just fine" said Haley

" I hope so" said Brooke slightly hoping that Peyton and Lucas weren't blissfully happy together she still missed him and a part of her still loves him although she would not admit it. A few hours later and a few nappy changed for Helen they were back in Tree hill driving along the roads that used to be so familiar to them. 

" Hey James look that was your first home and I sure bet you were conc-" Brooke said being cut off by Nathan

"hmm Brooke lets not go there and shut up" said Nathan not wanting his son to hear about that stuff just yet. Haley and Brooke were both giggling at how protective Nathan was he was so different to the person he was in junior year of high school he was a loving husband and farther and that was all thanks to Haley

"you sure your mum does mind us staying with her" Haley asked

" Hell no she wants to see her grandchildren and hey can take the kids off is sp we can get a little freaky" Nathan said laughing as Haley playfully hit his chest

"hey that's so my line nate!" said Brooke

" daddy what does getting a little freaky mean" asked James

Nathan started to laugh and just simply looked at Haley

" nothing daddy just been stupid" said Haley

" daddy's not being stupid thank you" said Nathan laughing

" okay you to are weird" said James looking in between his parents. With that all three adults were in stitches they carried on driving and soon reached debs house.

" hey ma you here where here" shouted Nathan as he entered the front door. Deb soon walked through 

" oh honey it so good to see you where's

Haley and the kids?" asked deb at the same moment Haley walked through the door carrying Helen and with James slightly in front

" here we are" said Haley

" grandma deb" said James leaping into debs open arms

Then Brooke came in

" hey Deb you don't mind me crashing do you" asked Brooke

" of course not the more the merrier" said deb.

After all the hello's and unpacking and getting Helen settled Nathan, Haley, and Brooke where all hungry so deb said that she would feed James and that they should go out to Karen's café. With that they went. Haley and Nathan walked in hand in hand and straight away saw Lucas sat at the table with Peyton. " oh my god I cant believe you here I missed you" said Lucas to Haley. As they hugged. Lucas then stepped aside and Peyton gave Haley a hug and Lucas greeted Nathan "miss you little bro" "you to" said Nathan. At that moment Brooke entered and Lucas turned around it had been so long since he had seen her and she was still as beautiful as ever. She walked up to the group " hey Luke long time no see" said Brooke breaking the silence " hey am good thanks its great to see you" said Lucas. She then turned to Peyton and they shared a hug it wasn't that they weren't friends they were just not close anymore. They all sat down to dinner and started talking. " so Nathan Haley how's that kid of yours" asked Peyton. " he's great thanks as is Helen his 3 month old sister " said Nathan happily with his arm around Haley. " aw that's great you guys" said Peyton. " so how about you Peyton what going on with you" asked Nathan 

" well I have my own radio show here and tree hill and in a few mouths time I to will be a Scott" said Peyton holding up the ring on her left wedding finger. As soon as she said that brooks head shot up and looked at Lucas there was a sight of sorry in his eye she turned away feeling sad but only to remember that she wanted to be the next Mrs Scott not Peyton and this broke her heart with the final realisation that she was still in love with Lucas. Both Nathan Haley where congratulating Peyton as that very moment Rachel walked in "well well well what do we have here". Haley sighed noticing who it was this was going to be a long trip


	2. Chapter 2

" well look here the old gang back together" said Rachel pulling up a chair to the table where everyone was sat

" hey Rachel long time no see" said Lucas slightly annoyed at how she has just interrupted and came and sat down without being invited

" hey I know you know me never in one place always moving around so what's going on with you hotshot?" asked Rachel looking at Nathan while winking

" not much you know playing pro being a good husband and farther and staying away from lying hoes like you" said Nathan smartly

" you say that now you know you want me" said Rachel smiling while giving Haley a glare

" stay away from my husband bitch you couldn't get him last time what makes you think you get him again" said Haley angrily 

" well your not pregnant any more and am way hotter than you so that I guess" said Rachel smartly. Just as Haley was about to retaliate Brooke butted in " okay you guys lets stop now and Rachel leave Nathan alone!" said Brooke " whatever so what's going on with you Brooke?" asked Rachel. " oh not much just got my fashion line at the moment I think am really going places" said Brooke happily " what about you and Lucas the idiot still hasn't put a ring on your finger I see" asked Rachel " erm He is with Peyton they are engaged" said Brooke who was notably upset at what Rachel had just said. " ohh the love triangle continues" said Rachel smiling . " okay guys who wants to go back to ours and watch a movie" said Nathan hoping to change the subject " am in" said Peyton. " me to " said both Luke and Brooke " me three" said Rachel. " oh no your not invited bye whore" said Haley walking out hand in hand with Nathan shortly followed by Peyton, Brooke and Lucas. This left Rachel sitting there alone " that's it that fat chick is going down and Nathan is going to be mine" said Rachel to herself.

Ten minutes later they were back at debs. " okay guys so what do you want to watch" " A walk to remember" said all three girls " oh great so we need a box of tissues" said Nathan laughing " we sure do honey am just going to check on the kids" said Haley kissing Nathan. 10 minutes later Haley returned to see Lucas sat between Brooke and Peyton " this is going to be very interesting" she said to herself. She then went to go and sit on Nathan's knee and curled up into his chest. " oh my god Shane west is so hot" said Haley when he came on the screen. " amen to that" said Brooke laughing. " you know I am here you know am just as hot as that dude" said Nathan with his puppy dog eyes to Haley. " I know you are sweetie am always saying your hot to though" said Haley laughing while looking a Brooke. " yes yes I believe you" said Nathan smirking a leaning down to kiss Haley which she happily accepted the kiss soon deepened into a full make out session " hey guys brother slash best friend in the room am a bit grossed out" said Lucas ashamed. Everyone laughed at this and Nathan and Haley separated " will continues later" whispered Nathan into Haley's ear which made her giggle. An hour later and 50 tissues in the bin the film was finally finished with Peyton, Brooke and Haley all crying and Nathan and Lucas having to comfort there women. " okay am off to the toilet" said Peyton leaving the room " okay am off to check on the kids" said Nathan "okay I'll come with you" said Haley grabbing Nathan hand which was outstretched, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone. " So Lucas engaged " said Brooke breaking the silence " yes sorry about that I kind of wanted to tell you myself" said Lucas looking into Brooke's eyes. " its ok I understand Peyton was excited I would be to" said Brooke hoping Lucas would understand that she was upset about it. Lucas just nodded his head. Why was Brooke being so nice he said to him self I'd be mad if she was engaged to someone else. With that he suddenly realised he still had feelings for Brooke . " look Brooke" said Lucas but then Peyton entered" hey you ready to go Luke" asked Peyton " erm sure lest go" said Luke disappointed that Peyton had walked in but he couldn't protest or she might of got suspicious. " tell Nathan and Haley we said bye and will call them " said Peyton walking out the room. " bye Brooke" said Luke " yes bye " said Brooke hurt, she wanted to know what Lucas was going to say did he still have feelings for her? Or was this just false hope only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Nathan and Haley's room they had just finished checking on the kids and where now getting ready for bed. "so that was interesting I kind of felt sorry for Brooke having to see Peyton and Lucas engaged" said Nathan " yer me to that must of really hurt her I mean its obvious that she still has feeling's for him and Rachel didn't exactly help god I hate her!" said Haley. " oh come on you never know she could have changed give her a chance" said Nathan " emm let me think err no she has been nothing but trouble and I hate the fact that she is still after you so I want you to stay away" said Haley fiercely. " oh come on she's not going to seduce me or anything I don't see what your getting so tweaked about I don't get bothered with you hanging around with Chris" argued Nathan.

" that's totally different" argued Haley. " yes your right I dint run away with Rachel to go on tour" said Nathan immediately regretting it after he said it. Haley just stood there shocked at what he had just come out with. " I can not believe you've thrown that back in my face after 9 years" said Haley with hurt in her eyes. " look Haley I didn't mean to its just I can't forget it can I and I just didn't see why you were getting so tweaked about Rachel" said Nathan getting closer to Haley. " whatever Nathan I know what she's like its to bad you don't your sleeping on the couch tonight get out now" said Haley raising her voice. "what no way this is my house" said Nathan not believing how upset Haley was getting. "fine I'll go !" said Haley storming out that room down stairs " fine! Shouted Nathan only to wake Helen up " ah great" said Nathan annoyed. A few hours later when Helen was back to sleep Nathan decided to go down stairs and sort things out with Haley he hated fighting with her. " Haley are you awake" whispered Nathan " sure am can't sleep because of a stubborn bastard who wouldn't sleep on the couch him self" said Haley angrily. " look Haley am sorry about what I said It wasn't fair that was a long time ago and I forgave you and I shouldn't keep throwing it back in your face" said Nathan sitting down next to Haley. " no shouldn't because when you do say it I think that maybe you haven't fully forgiven me and every time you say it brings a mass amount of doubt into my mind to if you'll ever be able to forget it" said Haley. " look Haley I have forgiven you I forgave you a long time ago it's just I can't forget it yet when you left I was in a very very dark place and I can't forget that and I don't want to cause that will remind me of how much a mess I'm without you and how I never ever want to loose you again Haley James Scott you are they best thing that has ever happened to me and you have given me to wonderful children and I love you so much" said Nathan whipping the tear off of Haley's cheek " I love you to so much you are the best husband ever" said Haley smiling " and am sorry about getting all up tight about Rachel I will try and make an effort but I'm not promising anything" said Haley smiling " that's my girl" said Nathan giving Haley his hand so they could go to bed. " you know am glad we made up cause now like Brooke said it's the perfect time for make up sex" said Haley trailing kisses down her husband neck " oh your on Mrs Scott" said Nathan lifting Haley up and carrying her to the bedroom giggling. The next morning Haley and Nathan were in each other's arms but were soon disrupted by James coming in the room and jumping on the bed. Suddenly Nathan and Haley were very aware that they had no clothes on " mmm James why don't you go and see if Helen's awake for mummy" said Haley trying to get James out of the room so she could put some clothes on. " okay mummy" said James jumping off the bed and out of the room. " god that was close" said Nathan putting a pair of boxers on " sure was dam you Scott" said Haley smirking " hey not all my fault" said Nathan holding his hands up " yes I know mine to" said Haley. At that moment James walked in with Helen in his arms " ohh James you dint have to do that be careful" said Haley worrying James might drop her. " am a big strong boy am careful! Said James smiling while passing her to Nathan. " okay kidio go and get dressed you going to aunt Karen today while mummy and daddy got to meet mouth a gigi" said Nathan cooing over Helen " okay" said James walking out the room. 45 minutes later everyone was down at the table. " so Brooke how you sleep" asked Haley " erm great but I got woke up with someone going downstairs early in the morning" she said glaring at Nathan. " sorry Brooke but I needed to sort things out with my wife" said Nathan kissing Haley on the lips " okay I'll forgive you! Are we all ready" asked Brooke " yes almost" said Haley grabbing her purse. " okay deb will see you later we will be back around 6" said Haley while Nathan took the kids to the park. " so Brooke you doing okay I no last night must have been hard on you" asked Haley " yes am doing okay I need to tell you something last night me and Lucas were alone for a bit and he was about to say something about us but he stopped because Peyton came in" explained Brooke " do you think he still ash feeling for me?" asked Brooke " look I don't know but in till he says he does don't do anything please Brooke" asked Haley " okay then" said Brooke walking out behind Haley " I'll just have to wait and see" said Brooke to herself while getting in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty minutes later they arrived to where they were meeting Mouth and Gigi. They were getting married at the same place where Nathan and Haley had their second wedding. They all arranged to meet there as Gigi wanted to do a quick rehearsal, she wanted her day to be perfect it took her long enough to get mouth to think about getting married and now they were finally doing it she wanted it to be perfect. When they got there Mouth and Gigi where already there waiting in the car park for the, "hey Brooke you look great it great to see you" said mouth holding his arms out as Brooke got out of the car. "You to buddy I missed you" said Brooke hugging mouth and then going on to hug Gigi. Nathan and Haley then got out the car. " Nathan , Haley great to see you to how are you" asked mouth " were great thanks nice wedding site" said Haley laughing " yes well when we were deciding mouth told me about your wedding and how beautiful it was so I came and had a look and fell in love" said Gigi. "Well we had a great day well almost anyway" said Nathan remembering what happened when he and Haley left the reception. "Yes well Rachel might not be coming so that might make it better" explained mouth. "Ohhh yesssss!" said Haley jumping up and down. "My girls not a big Rachel fan" said Nathan smiling "no you don't say" said Brooke sarcastically. At that moment Lucas and Peyton pulled up and got out of the car. "Hey mouth long time no sees" said Lucas while giving mouth a hug. "yes it is so how are you to doing" asked mouth "were great and engaged so we will be the next after you guys" said Peyton happily "that's great" said Mouth looking towards Brooke who had hurt in her eyes, although they did not see each other much Mouth and Brooke were still in contact and he could tell that this hurt Brooke. "Okay guys lets get this rehearsal underway" said Gigi leading the way who was then followed by the rest of them.

Two hours later they were taking a break and the guys were playing basketball on the yard. " Okay boys against girls" shouted Mouth " okay your on" said Haley " Mr Scott I will be marking you" said Haley giggling " you can try Mrs Scott" smiled Nathan. "Oh I will babe don't you worry I may be small but I sure can kick some ass" said Haley. "Okay is just going to sit and watch" said Brooke noticing that the number would be odd and that everyone was coupled up. Twenty minutes later Peyton was down and injured. "Ouch!! I can't play anymore I've hurt my wrist Brooke go in for me and guard Lucas" said Peyton limping off the yard. "What I can't play" said Brooke not wanting to be to close to Lucas. " oh come on Brooke do it for the girls" shouted Gigi " okay okay ill do it" said Brooke walking next to Lucas " you ready cherry" asked Lucas " sure thing Broody" said Brooke smiling at there nicknames from high school. " okay this could be interesting" said Nathan putting his hands around Haley's waist and whispering " very " said Haley moving from Nathan's grip so she could grab the ball. Haley threw the ball to Brooke who was stood in front of Lucas she had to reach back far to get it and ended up falling on Lucas who fell on the ground him self. Brooke just laid there on top of Lucas looking into his eyes she felt a rush of love through her all she wanted to be kiss him. "Okay you guys get up" shouted Peyton obviously noticing that were a bit to close. With that Brooke got off Lucas and helped him up. "Okay let's get back to work" said Peyton breaking the silence and going inside that was then followed by Nathan, Haley, Mouth and Gigi while Brooke and Lucas just stared at each other. " sorry about that am a cluts" said Brooke felling awkward " its okay am just glad I was there to catch you" said Lucas smiling " yes me to look Lucas I need to tell you something which is going to make things really awkward" said Brooke only to be interrupted by Peyton " hey Luke your needed" shouted Peyton trying to get Lucas away from Brooke " yes am coming" shouted Luke " so Brooke what where you going to say" asked Luke " nothing doesn't matter" said Brooke and then walked off. For the rest of the day Peyton kept Lucas away from Brooke as much as possible this was noticeable to Nathan and Haley who were concerned for Brooke and how hurt she looked. "Okay guys I think were going to go" said Nathan as Haley was missing Helen. "Okay see you next week" said mouth waving them off. An hour later Nathan had gone to the river court with James and Lucas leaving Brooke and Haley alone with Helen as deb had gone out to. "So Brooke what went on today with you and Lucas" asked Haley

"Well nothing after I fell on him I was going to tell him that I was still in love with him but Peyton interrupted" answered Brooke aggravated. "ohh okay WAIT WHAT your still in love with Lucas" shouted Haley " yes I am " answered Brooke " and am going to get him back" said Brooke . " okay Brooke just be careful and remember he is with Peyton there engaged what make you think he still loves you" asked Haley " well am not sure if he does I just know there is something there the least I can do is tell him how I fell right" asked Brooke " yes I suppose" answered Haley while getting up " right I'm off to bed I'm tired" said Haley " how can you be tired you were asleep on the ride home" asked Brooke. "I don't know I've just been really tired lately" said Haley walking out the room and going up stairs leaving Brooke pondering her own thoughts.

Okay guys please tell me what you think I know my spelling and grammar is rubbish I can't hep it sorry! Okay the next chapter will see the return of Rachel and her putting a plan in action to try and get Nathan, and some Brucas interaction and a surprise! I'll update as soon as I can thank you for all my reviews so far the are much appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Half and hour later James and Nathan returned and Nathan went into his and Haley's room to wake her up "Haley hunny wake up me and James are hungry so am going to take him out for dinner do you want to come?" asked Nathan."Ye sure "said Haley getting up off the bed.

They decided to go as a family and not invite Brooke plus she was asleep and they knew it was not good to wake B. Davis up form a nap. Half an hour later they were at the restaurant and where deciding what to eat

" so hales what do you want" ask Nathan " erm just the salad am felling a bit sick" said Haley " okay but are you okay" asked Nathan concerned " yes am fine" said Haley smiling although she wasn't she was felling very weak. Two hours later they returned home and put James to bed as he was very tired they then returned to their own room " hey Hales are you okay you've been kind of quite this evening" asked Nathan concerned. "I said I before and I'll say it again is fine!" said Haley aggravated. "Chill out hales him just worried about you" said Nathan. "I know you are sorry am just tired" said Haley with a tear coming down her face. "Hey hunny its okay come here" said Nathan on the bed holding his arms out to her. Haley went to the bed and laid her chest on him and fell asleep instantly. Nathan just smiled looking at her sleeping she was really breath taking.

The next morning Haley was up at 6 and was in the bathroom being sick. "What is wrong with me lately" said Haley to her self she just stud there thinking "oh my god no I can't be" she said to her self. With that she went into Brook's room. "Brooke Brooke wakes up" whispered Haley. "for god sakes hales you know I don't like being waked up especially not a 6 am what do you want" said Brooke annoyed "look am sorry but I have something to tell you" said Haley "okay hales but if this is lame am going to kick your ass" said Brooke "ha like you could do that" said Haley with a smile. "You know B.Davis is quite strong I'll have you know anyway what's wrong?" asked Brooke. "I think am pregnant" said Haley with a tear coming down her face. "Oh my god Haley how you could let this happen you just had a kid" said Brooke "look I don't know I need you to get me a test when you go to the store today" asked Haley. "Sure thing tutor mum look everything going to be okay" said Brooke reassuring Haley. "Yes I hope so dam that Scott sperm" said Haley. "True but am pretty sure you weren't reluctant to have sex with that dam Scott" said Brooke smiling. "Ye ye Brooke shut up" said Haley "okay right am off for a shower and then to the store I'll see you when I get back" said Brooke leaving her room. Leaving Haley to her own thought she was happy that she might be pregnant again she had always wanted a big family but she was also scared. How could Nathan react? He didn't take her first pregnancy well when it wasn't planned. And would they be able to handle it? Haley then walked back into her room and pondered her thoughts.

An hour later Brooke was at the store she was in the Veg isle when she noticed Lucas there and for once he was without Peyton, so she decided to go up and talk to him. "Hey Luke how you doing" said Brooke taping him on his shoulder. "Hey am great thanks what you doing here" said Lucas hoping to keep up the conversation. "Oh you now getting a few bits and bobs and a preg- and an erm protractor" said Brooke stopping before she said pregnancy test knowing that Haley wanted to tell Nathan first. "Err why do you need a protractor Brooke?" asked Lucas smiling. "It's not for me it's for James" said Brooke proud of her self for making that excuse. "Oh okay well I best be off" said Lucas starting to walk away. "Luke wait will you come round for dinner tonight as friends I mean I'd really like to catch-up properly" asked Brooke. "Emm yes sure see you at seven?" asked Lucas he was glad she asked however he wasn't going to tell Peyton. "Err ye sure see you then" said Brooke as she walked away "perfect" she said to her self.

Half an hour later she returned back to the Scott's "Haley is home" she shouted only for Nathan to come out. "Hey Brooke you need a hand" asked Nathan "err no imp fine you go and watch TV, where's Haley anyway" said Brooke not wanting Nathan to see the pregnancy test. "Ok and she are upstairs in our room" said Nathan walking into the living room. With that Brooke went up stairs. "Haley ive got it and I think you should get Nathan up here to do it with you" said Brooke trying to give Haley some good advice. "Do I have to" asked Haley. "Yes you do for me I don't want any Naley argument" said Brooke. "Oh okay call him" asked Haley. "Nathan gets your but up her now Haley needs you" shouted Brooke going out of the room. Within 10 seconds Nathan was in there room "Haley what's wrong" he asked. "Erm well nothings wrong I just need you to do something with me" asked Haley. "Sure what is it" asked Nathan "this" Haley said and turned around with the pregnancy test in her hand. "Oh" was all Nathan could say. "That's all you've got to say oh" asked Haley slightly annoyed. "Well this is a shock Haley I thought we were careful!" asked Nathan annoyed. "We were but it doesn't always work you know" said Haley with a tear coming down her face this made Nathan's heart melt he hated to see her cry. "Aww Haley am sorry am an arse if your pregnant then this is great you've always wanted a big family and am sure will manage" said Nathan trying to reassure Haley. "Am sure we will and you sure know the right words to say" said Haley smiling. "Of course I do am your husband" said Nathan wrapping his arms around her. "Okay let's do this" said Haley walking to the bathroom. Three minutes later Haley came out "okay am done now I want you to read it" asked Haley. " okay but no matter what we will be okay and if you are pregnant you have once again made me a very happy man" said Nathan giving Haley a kiss they soon separated and Nathan looked down as the stick to see it had to blue lines . A massive smile appeared on his face "well" asked Haley

"Were pregnant" Nathan shouted picking Haley up. "Oh my god where pregnant said Haley leaning down to kiss Nathan which soon the kiss deepened. Brooke then came in the room "congratulations you guys" said Brooke separating the couple and giving them a hug. "Thanks Brooke wait how did you know" asked Nathan. "Well I did kind of buy that test and I heard you shout" said Brooke with a smile. "Oh okay thank you Brooke" said Nathan putting his arms around Haley's waist again and kissing her. "Okay you guys break it up I need to ask you a favour" asked Brooke. "Okay shoot what it is" asked Haley. "Can you guys go out tonight Lucas is coming round and I would like the place to my self" asked Brooke. "Erm okay Brooke but is careful he is with Peyton" said Nathan. "I will be and this meal is just as friends" said Brooke secretly hoping that something would happen. "Okay whatever you say" said Haley.

Within the hour Nathan, Haley, James, Helen and Deb had gone out they decided to go to Karen's café. Brooke was all set and ready she then heard the door bell go "yay that must be Lucas" she said to herself. She went over to open the door as was shocked to see who was. "Hey hunny guess who it's your wonderful boyfriend Chris Keller" said Chris as he leaned down to kiss her. "Oh god this is going to be a long night" she thought.

**Okay guys thanks for the reviews tell me if you like the ways its going and what you think I should do am kind of stuck for some idea's I know I aid I was going to bring Rachel back but I'll do that in the next few chapters thank you please review **


	6. Chapter 6

"What a surprise dint expect you here till tomorrow" said Brooke even though the truth was that seeing Lucas again made her completely forget about Chris

"Well I knew my girl would be missing me so I thought I'd fly out early" said Chris sitting on the sofa

"Oh right well erm wow I don't know want to sat" said Brooke worried as Lucas was going to be here any minute

"There nothing to say just comes over here and give Chris Keller some love" said Chris holding out his arms.

"Well I'd love to but I have dinner in the oven" said Brooke walking into the kitchen

"Ahh I see you want to save the Keller loving till later, okay we will" said Chris smiling and putting the TV on

"Oh my god what am I going to do" said Brooke to her self I mean Chris is here and then Lucas" at that moment the door bell went.

"Oh shit "said Brooke to herself

"Its okay Hun I'll get it" said Chris walking to the door

"No it's really ok" said Brooke walking to the door only to see Chris was there already faced with Lucas

"Ahh Lucas you heard Chris Keller was coming" said Chris with a smirk walking over to Brooke and putting his arm around her

"No Brooke what's going on" asked Lucas angrily

"Well Chris and I are dating" said Brooke ashamed

"Ok well am going to go I was looking for Nate but its obvious he aint in" said Lucas trying to cover at why he was there.

"Lucas wait" said Brooke felling bad for what had happened

"No its okay I'll catch him later" said Lucas walking away

"Erm I need to give Lucas something I'll be right back" said Brooke giving Chris a kiss on the cheek

"Okay don't be long I want me some b. Davis" said Chris smiling and closing the door

"Lucas wait" said Brooke calling Lucas

"What Brooke I mean Chris Keller you know what he did to Nathan and Haley and how he became between you and me" said Lucas angry

"That was a long time ago and he has changed" said Brooke angry that he had brought that up again

"Whatever Brooke" said Lucas. Walking away

"Why is u so bothered anyway you're with Peyton" said Brooke annoyed

"Your right I am but have you ever considered maybe I wanted someone else" said Lucas surprised at what he had just said.

"What who else do you want" asked Brooke crying

"You Brooke you!!! I've never loved someone liked I love you and am sorry I kissed Peyton that time in the library but you're the one who broke up with me and said you didn't love me anymore" said Lucas coming closer to Brooke

" well I dint mean it and then you got together with Peyton and I didn't want to start the hole love triangle thing so I left, wait did you just say you love me" asked Brooke surprised

"Yes I did" said Lucas. He then leaned in and kissed Brooke he out his hand on her face and they shared a shirt passionate kiss filled with love.

"Oh my god I can't do this am with Peyton is sorry Brooke" said Lucas running away it wasn't that he didn't love Brooke he did but he just didn't know what to do so he ran. Leaving Brooke standing there Broken again by the one and only Lucas Scott

Meanwhile Nathan, Haley and the kids were at Karen café eating there dinner. "So we should book you in at the doctors" said Nathan smiling. "Yes I guess so we need to make sure" said Haley. " mummy why do you need to go doctors" asked James with food down him " erm its just routine hunny no need to worry" said Nathan knowing that if they told him he was going to have another sibling and then it turns out Haley wasn't pregnant he wouldn't understand. "Yes am fine" joined in Haley realising what Nathan was doing giving him knowing look. "Good can I go and see Grandma Karen" asked James "yes sure be nice" said Nathan grabbing Helen out of her chair and placing her on his knee. "Hey beautiful you getting tired" said Nathan cooing over her has Haley tickled her feet and she giggled "take that as a no" said Nathan giggling. "Yes our girl's not tired" said Haley looking at Nathan and then kissing him. "You're beautiful you know that" said Nathan to Haley "well so I've been told" said Haley smiling. "Well well well what do we have here" said Rachel walking into the café.

"Hot shot, tutor minger and annoying baby" said Rachel smiling "oh no you didn't just say that "said Haley getting ready to smack

"Well I think I did" said Rachel smiling and walking away.

"Rachel" said Haley tapping Rachel on the shoulder

"What "said Rachel smiling only to be smacked right on the face by Haley?

"That's for insulting me" said Haley then to punch her in her face

"And that's for insulting my baby and bitch that was nothing so I'd advice you to stay the hell away" said Haley being greeted by Nathan putting his spare arm around her waist.

" and if I ever here you say that again your going to wish you drowned in that river" said Nathan ushering Haley away to get James leaving Rachel stood there " that bitch is going to pay" said Rachel

"Thank you Nathan" said Haley

"Anytime no one says that to my girls and you go girl hitting Rachel like that I didn't any you had it in you" said Nathan smiling and giving her a kiss

"Well that isn't the first time you didn't see me do it at the party were the tape came out" said Haley squirming thinking about the tape

"Oh right yes erm sorry about that again" said Nathan giving her a sympathetic look

"Its okay I'm over it "said Haley smiling and kissing him again

"Good you take Helen ill get James and then will head off home and then you can continue that kiss" said Haley smiling

"Your wish is my command "said Nathan walking away.

**Ok guys sorry I haven't updated in a while ive had exams anyway what did you think of the chapter good or bad? What shall I do next with Rachel any body got ideas of a scam she could pull to TRY and get Nathan? More brucas interaction in the next chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

"Brooke where home" said Haley with Helen on her side and Nathan and James shortly behind her. They looked in the kitchen and nobody was there

"Brooke where are you" asked Haley

"In the living room" shouted Brooke.

Haley then walked into the living room

"So how did it go …ohh Chris you're here" said Haley surprised well looking at Brooke

"Yes the Keller is here" said Chris with a smirk

"Hey Brooke how's luc..." said Nathan stopping in his tracks seeing Chris

"Well he said that he would call back later I said you must of forgot he was coming" said Brooke staring at Nathan so he would hopefully catch on to her cover-up

"Oh right ye erm totally forgot" said Nathan going along with Brooke

"Well am going to put Helen and James to bed you coming to help Brooke" said Haley giving her a knowing look that she wanted know what went on

"Ok lets go Nate u stay down here with Chris" said Brooke getting up and following Haley

"Oh great!" said Nathan sarcastically

"Come on you know you like the Chris really" Said Chris smiling

"Oh yes you kissed my wife and took her on tour you're my best mate" said Nathan sarcastically

"Oh come on dude that was forever ago you forgave Haley" said Chris

"That's coz I love Haley and I cant live without her and she isn't n arrogant arsehole like you" said Nathan pleased with his comeback

"Ouch that hurt" said Chris

"Good now you can take the couch am off up to bed" said Nathan

"Sure I get the couch I just don't want to here you and Haley please at it at 2 am in the morning" said Chris with a smile

"Okay will be sure to keep it down" said Nathan walking away

Meanwhile Brooke has just finished telling Haley what happened with Lucas. "I knew it I knew he still was in love with you see I know when I'm right" said Haley babbling on

"Hales not helping" said Broke annoyed

"Am sorry look am sure he was just confused and he will come round just make sure you don't do the apologising okay?" said Haley

"Ye okay thanks hales am going to go to bed" said Brooke leaving the room as Nathan entered

"So you find out what went on" asked Nathan pulling Haley into his arms

"Yes but it's a long story I'll tell you tomorrow anyway how was it down stairs with the Keller" asked Haley mimicking Chris

" oh great he said you know you like the Chris so I said Oh yes you kissed my wife and took her on tour you're my best mate" said Nathan smiling hoping that Haley wouldn't over react

"Smooth Nate your not going to be able to get on with him are you" asked Haley

"Nope can't stand the man and he had the cheek to say I forgave you" said Nathan aggravated

"Okay so what did you say "asked Haley wanting to know why

"I said that's coz I love Haley and I cant live without her and she isn't n arrogant arsehole like you" said Nathan smiling

"Aww you really can't live without me" asked Haley stoking her fingers through Nathan hair

"No you're my life Haley I would die if I didn't have you" said Nathan sincerely

"Yes me to and I love you to" said Haley leaning up and kissing Nathan which soon deepened into a much more passionate kiss. Nathan then started undoing the buttons on her shirt as Haley took off Nathan's. "Wait Nathan Chris is downstairs he will hear" said Haley pulling apart knowing that the living room was directly under them

"So what he told me that he dint want to hear it but you know how much I want to wind him up" said Nathan kissing Haley. "Okay then" said Haley pushing Nathan down on the bed and then closing the door all what you could here was the giggles of the two of them

The next morning Haley, Nathan, James and Helen all went down for breakfast at the same time they entered the kitchen to see Chris there eating pancakes "Hey Chris sleep well last night" asked Nathan with a big smile on his face knowing that him and Haley would have kept him up " no thanks to you" said Chris annoyed. "Good" said Nathan giving James a bowl of cereals and getting one for him self while Haley did Helens milk. "Morning everyone" Said Brooke coming into the kitchen and giving Chris a kiss on the cheek. "Hey you sleep well" asked Brooke to Chris "Nope these to were banging all night" said Chris pointing to Haley and Nathan. "Mummy what does banging mean and why were you and daddy doing it" asked James "Erm Nathan why don't you tell him" said Haley hoping for Nathan to help her out. "It means when you move the bed around and it always bangs and you mummy and daddy were doing it because… they were getting something from under the bed" said Brooke cutting in and then looking at Haley who mouthed thank you to her " now go and get your shoes on were all going to grandma Karen" said Nathan. "Oh my god that was close" said Haley taping Nathan "Hey it wasn't my entire fault I can't do it my self" said Nathan smiling

"Okay enough said am going to explore Tree hill again see you later babe" said Chris kissing Brooke goodbye and leaving

"Think we scared him off" said Nathan smiling

"Yes I think so anyway come on lets go" said Haley grabbing Helen and making her way to the car

"James come on where going" shouted Nathan in which James came

"I'm coming" said James running out the door

Five minutes later they arrived at Karen's and Nathan took the kids to the back so Karen could look after them he then went to join the girls in the café.

"Hey there no where for me to sit" moaned Nathan

"Stand then" said Haley smiling

"Nope don't think so" said Nathan picking Haley up and then sitting on the chair and putting her on his knee

"Hey Mr that's cheeky I still haven't forgiven you for early" said Haley

"I'm sorry hunny" said Nathan

"Its okay" said Haley leaning down and giving Nathan a kiss

"Hey guys break it up" said Brooke not wanting to watch a Naley make out session

"Sorry so what you going to do while were at the doctors" asked Haley

"hang out here" said Brooke might ring mouth and have a chat before the wedding tomorrow" answered Brooke

"Okay well were going to go now bye see you back at home" said Haley grabbing Nathan's hand and walking out the café

Brooke was sat there for 10 minutes till someone caught her attention Peyton had just come through the door with non other than Lucas "Okay this could be fun" said Brooke to herself.

**Ok guys tell me what you think and am having a writers block on how I could think of a plan for Rachel to TRY and steal Nathan. Please review and ill update as soon as I can**


	8. Chapter 8

"Haley Scott" called out the doctor when he entered the waiting room

"Here" said Haley getting up and following the doctor with Nathan following

"So Haley who is the person you bring with you today" asked the doctor

"Oh this is my husband Nathan" said Haley

"Hey Nathan nice to meet you" said the doctor holding out his hand

"Yes you to" said Nathan shaking the doctor's hand

"So Haley how many home pregnancy test have you taken" asked the doctor

"Just the one which was yesterday but I'd had all the symptoms" said Haley

"Ok and if you are pregnant will this be your first child" asked the doctor

"No our third" said Haley smiling

"Okay then now if you would mind hoping onto the bench so I could examine you and Nathan you can take a seat in the seat beside the bench

Haley sat down on the bench as Nathan sat on the seat she then lifted up her shirt to the doctor could put on the gel to set up the ultra sound

"Okay then this is going to be cold Haley so am warning you" said the doctor putting the gel on her stomach.

Haley squirmed. "You okay baby" asked Nathan

"Yes it's just cold" answered Haley

"Ok let's gets started" said the doctor rolling the thermometer around Hales stomach

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Scott your pregnant" said the doctor

"That's great" said Nathan giving Haley a kiss

"How far along am I doctor" asked Haley

"Only a month so you've got a while go" said the doctor

"Oh great" said Haley

"Best get the maternity clothes out again hales" said Nathan

"Yes dam you Scott" said Haley smiling

"Okay then you to your free to go now make your appointment in a months time and I look forward to seeing you again" said the doctor leaving Haley and Nathan to clean up

Mean while Brooke had just been joined by Peyton and Lucas

"Hey Sawyer what you doing her" asked Brooke wanting to avoid conversation with Lucas

"Oh you know we were hungry and couldn't be asked to cook so we came here what about you" said Peyton

"Nothing much I was here with Nathan and Haley but they have gone to the hospital" answered Brooke

"What are they ok" jumped in Lucas worried

"Yes there fine just routine" said Brooke thinking that they would like to tell them there selves if they were pregnant

"Oh ok" said Lucas felling a bit embarrassed at how he jumped

"Anyway am going to get a drink you want anything" asked Peyton to Lucas

"Yes a coffee I'll help" said look not wanting to be left alone with Brooke

"No you stay here" said Peyton walking up to the counter.

Brooke and Lucas sat there in silence both wanting to say something but to scared to open another can of worms

"Look Brooke am sorry about yesterday I shouldn't of run off" said Luke

"No you should especially after you told me you love me I mean what are you Peyton" said Brooke angrily

"Come on Brooke that's not fair I was confused I'm engaged to Peyton" said Lucas trying to explain

"In which you don't even love her you said you love me but your still with her" said Brooke hurt

"I do love you but I cant just leave Peyton I've already cheated on her" said Lucas recalling this kiss that happened yesterday

"You mean like you did to me" said Brooke

"Yes like I did to you I just don't know what to do" said Lucas

"Do whatever you want am tired of this Luke always getting hurt by you " said Brooke

"So you guys what you talk about" asked Peyton returning to the table

"Oh you know just high school revisiting old memories" said Lucas covering while receiving a glare from Brooke

"Hey you guys" said Haley entering the café with Nathan

"Hey you guys how the hospital went" asked Lucas. Haley the stared at Brooke wandering if she had told them

"Yes hales I told him you had routine check up" said Brooke

"Oh right yes well guys we have news" said Haley grabbing Nathan's hand

"Come on the spit it out" said Rachel walking up to the group

"Were pregnant" said Nathan giving Haley a kiss

"Guys that's great congratulation little bro" said Lucas giving Nathan a hug

"Yes congratulation tutor mum" said Brooke hugging Haley while Peyton joined them.

"Congratulations hot shot" said Rachel "this is perfect Haley's going to get fat so it's the perfect chance for me to get in" said Rachel to her self

"Yes whatever rach ho now leave us alone" said Haley not wanting Rachel to join in there celebrations

"I'm going any way see you later Nate" said Rachel touching his arm and leaving

"God I hate her" said Haley

"Now come on hales lets not let her ruin our day" said Nathan putting his arms around Haley

"Your right come on let's go and tell the kids" said Haley smiling

"Okay am going to come to I'd love to see you kids" said Peyton following Nathan and Haley

"So third for them ey" said Lucas making conversation

"yes look Luke do you want to be with me" asked Brooke

"Of course I love you its just Peyton" said Lucas

"I know but you have to tell, look Luke I love you but if you don't tell her I will" said Brooke getting up and following where Nathan and Haley had gone leaving Lucas there worrying about how he was going to tell Peyton.

Half an hour later and several questions from James about his new sibling they were back at the Scott house making dinner

"So Brooke have you talked to Lucas" asked Haley

"Yes he said that he loved me and that he wants to be with me so I told him to tell Peyton or I will" said Brooke

"Wow I hope he does you and Luke are perfect for each other" said Haley giving her hug

"Hey where's my hug mummy" said James coming into the kitchen

"Come here buddy" said Haley picking James up

"And mine" said Nathan walking into the kitchen with Helen

"You can have yours later" said Haley smiling while putting James down so he could sit down at the table

"I'm sure you want one to huh Helen" said Haley grabbing Helen from Nathan and putting her in her high chair

An hour later They had finished tea and Nathan and Haley had put the kids to bed and gone to bed them selves leaving Chris and Brooke on there own Brooke knew she had to break up with Chris she just didn't know how he would take it

"Look Chris we have to talk" said Brooke

"Sure what's up babe" said Chris

"Look am really sorry but this isn't working" said Brooke sadly

"Wait what since when" asked Chris angry

"I don't know but it just doesn't fell right" said Brooke making up excuse

"You seemed fine before you came here its Lucas isn't it" said Chris angrily

Brooke just looks away

"Great does Peyton know" asked Chris

"Not yet please don't say anything" pleaded Brooke

"Okay am not going to do you dirty work for you! See you around slut!" Said Chris picking up his things and leaving.

Brooke started to cry although she didn't love Chris it still hurt and he calling her a slut hurt her so she decided to call Lucas

"Hey Lucas it Brooke" she said

"What's wrong Brooke you sound like your crying"

"That's coz I am I broke up with Chris and he called me a slut

"Brooke am so sorry am coming round to see you" said Lucas putting the phone down and leaving Brooke there crying

"Who was that Luke" asked Peyton

"Erm my mum she needs me I'll be back soon" said Lucas grabbing his coat and leaving

Half an hour later he was with Brooke she was curled up in his chest still upset

"Look Brooke Chris is a jerk don't listen to him you're a special girl your not a slut and I love you" said Lucas

"I love you to" said Brooke looking up and kissing Lucas this kiss soon deepened and Lucas unbuttoned her top

"Wait Lucas are you sure" asked Brooke

"sure as I will ever be" said Lucas

"Okay then" said Brooke getting Luke's hand and taking him upstairs to her room where they finally admitted there love for each other after 7 years.

Meanwhile Peyton received a Knock at the door

"Keller what are you doing here" asked Chris

"Where's Lucas" he said barging through the door

"He's gone to see his mum what is your problem" asked Peyton

"My problem is you fiancé stealing my girl" said Chris angry

"What Lucas and Brooke your must be mistaken" said Peyton

"oh no Blondie am not she just told me and I sure as hell bet he isn't with his mum now" said Chris leaving Peyton there shell shocked with thousands of things going threw her mind.

**Please review I know there was not a lot of Naley in this and that Rachel's plan of trying to steal him hasn't happened yet but am working on it I'll update as soon as I can PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKYOU FOR ALL MY OTHER REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT**


End file.
